All For a Better Future
by Queequeg1110
Summary: Chris is trying to save Wyatt, but at the same time trying to keep him and the two mystery girls' identies hidden. Will he be able to do everything at once, or will someone eventually find out. A lot of trouble can happen with two little girls! Complete!
1. Prolog

Authors note: I do not own any of the Charmed characters except for the ones that I make up, as you will see later on in the story. And there is a reason that there are no names present in the beginning, but trust me in the end it will all make sense. Coments are always welcome!

"Daddy tell me a stowy."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No."

"Come on I'll tell you a story, in bed!" The father picked up his daughter and swung her over his shoulder and walked into her bedroom placing her down on the bed.

"Now what story do you want to here?" he tucked her into bed and sat down next to her

"The one about the futcha."

"Again?"

"Yes." The little girl snuggled closer into her father

"Okay, well in the future everything will be good and there will be peace. It will be safe for you and your friends to play outside all day long and nothing bad will ever follow you around and hurt you."

"I like the way this sounds."

"You've heard this story hundreds of times, did something change?"

"No, I just really like it today."

"Why do I bother? Well any way, in the future you will know your entire family. And your grandparents and aunts will be alive and they will help take care of you."

"And my uncle won't hate me."

"I thought I was the one telling the story?"

"Sorwy."

"As I was saying, your uncle will not hate you, he will love you and your entire family will love you for the crazy nut that you are." He started tickling his daughter who giggled in response. "Your family will spoil you like crazy and you will never have any peace and quiet when you are at home."

"In our mansion?"

"Yup, in our mansion and they will protect you no matter how old you are."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think mommy will be alive in the futcha?"

"Maybe honey."

"I would like that, then the three of us could live happily together fowever."

"Yup, we could." The little girl yawned and snuggled closer into her father's chest

"Is that why you have to go?"

"Yup." He stroked her hair lovingly

"But I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to either, but I have to."

"Why?"

"To change the future so it will be safe for you."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, but you have to promise me that you will be a good girl."

"I pwomise. I love you." Her father kissed the top of her head

"Me too sweetie, me too."

"Will I see you befowe you leave?"

"Of course, I would never go anywhere without saying good-bye."

"Good, Dad can you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure." He held his daughter stroking her hair until she fell fast asleep, and he soon followed into dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 1

Chris stood alone in the attic. He had just come back from the future and almost died. Instead of him, his brother took his fiancée, Bianca, and now Chris was the only one left to save Wyatt and he was lost. He had just lost the love of his life, again, and he couldn't take it. He was about to go downstairs when he heard voices that sounded familiar.

"Would you stop moving!" The first said, Chris moved closer

"I can't help it, I'm bored."

"Yeah, well, find a way to entertain your self; you are normally good at that."

"But not when I have been sitting in the same spot for hours!"

"Will you be quiet someone might…"

"Find you." Chris said and he pulled back to boxes reviling two girls sitting close together

"Chris!" The two girls jumped up and gave him a hug

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see you."

"Yeah, we missed you."

"I missed you too, but that doesn't mean that you had to follow me here."

"Sorry but we had to."

"No you didn't."

"And it was a total accident."

"Yeah we were in the attic after the tour and we kind of fell asleep and the next thing we knew you wee there fighting Wyatt. And some how we slipped through the portal with you and ended up here."

"Yeah what she said."

"You still shouldn't be here."

"But we were lonely."

"And its mot like there is anyone there who is waiting for us. I mean… yeah… well… you know."

"All too well."

"Chris, what is going on up there!" Piper shouted

"Nothing! Quick hide." Chris tried pushing them back behind the boxes, but they were frozen at the sight of the person that was coming up the stairs.

"Chris I heard voices and… who are you talking to?"

"Um… well…" the two girls stood still

"Well is anyone going to say anything?"

"Piper, Chris is something going on up there we heard voices and… hello." Phoebe said coming into the room, Paige following close behind.

"Chris is that…" the older girl said tugging on his shirt

"Yeah, that's Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." The two girls looked shocked, but yet happy

"And who might you be?" Paige asked coming down to their level

"I'm Jordan and this is Nicole."

"How did you get here?"

"I have no clue."

"Are you from around here?"

"No the future."

"Oh great more future people." Piper said throwing her hands up, Chris gave a stern look to Jordan.

"What, it's true?"

"So Chris you know them."

"All too well." Nicole hit him on the arm

"And how do you know them?"

"It is a long story."

"And you two are?" pointing to Nicole and Jordan

"We are um… cousins?" they looked at Chris for approval

"In simplest terms, yeah your cousins."

"Oh I see more future consequence stuff. I don't see why we have to stay up in this attic How about we go down stair and talk, okay?" Phoebe held out her hands and Nicole and Jordan grabbed them following her down the stairs. Leaving Chris alone in the attic, but not before Jordan turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

When Chris came down stairs he saw Nicole and Jordan eating cookies talking to the sisters.

"So how old are you?" Paige asked

"I'm nine." Nicole said

"And I'm eight."

"How long have you been up in the attic?"

"Foeve." Jordan sighed, Nicole

"More like a lot of hours."

"Do you guys think you could at least use proper English?" Chris asked sitting down next to them

"What we haven't been to school, in like ever."

"Yeah!" Jordan chimed

"And it's not like we were learning much there."

"Yeah!"

"I mean we are only in 3rd and 4th grade."

"Yeah!"

"I know I have learned more then Jordan, but I haven't had time to practice"

"Yeah! Hey… but… wait… hey that's unfair!" Jordan started hitting Nicole who tried to block the hits and hit her back at the same time

"Okay you two stop!" Piper said

"Yes." They both immediately stopped

"Hey, who don't you stop for me?"

"Because." Jordan said

"Because why?"

"Because, we can't tell you."

"Okay, then."

"I have an idea, since it seems like you two will be staying here for a while why don't we just send you to the school here? The year starts soon, but I'm sure they'll let you in." Piper said

"I don't like school." Jordan crossed her arms

"Me either, I think we should burn it." Nicole said agreeing

"Really!"

"No!" the adult shouted

"Darn." Jordan snapped her fingers, jokingly

"Why don't we set up a couple of beds in the spare room? It would be better if you stayed here instead of at the P3. I don't think that there is much room in there any way."

"Thank you."

"Come on lets go set up that room." Piper left followed by Phoebe and Paige

"Well this could be a problem." Nicole said once they left

"Hey, I wasn't the one who decided to for you two to follow me." Chris said

"Well if you didn't bring up the topic of school then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What can I tell you, life sucks some times."

"Yeah… well…"

"Life's too short so love the one you got, cause you might get run over or you might get… shot." Jordan chanted, Nicole and Chris stared at her in disbelief at what just came out her mouth.

"Where did you learn that?" Chris asked

"I don't know."

"That song is old, even in this time."

"I know, but I like old songs."

"You scare me sometimes, and you are way too young to know that group."

"Sub-yum-lime?"

"What?"

"You are very weird." Nicole said

"I know."

"Where do you come up with these thoughts?"

"In my brain."

"Wait, you have a brain?"

"Shut up." Jordan hit her

"Why do I bother?" Chris said to himself

"Come on lets go help them." Nicole grabbed Jordan and pulled her out of the room

"You know what the good thing is?" Jordan said

"What?"

"That we go to meet them."

Chris smiled when he heard that, he was happy that everyone got to meet each other. And he had to admit he was glad that they came back, now he didn't feel so alone.


	3. Witchstock pt 1

This chapter takes place during Witchstock, and many things are acuratte to the episode I just added some of my own stuff to fit the story. Hope you like it

8888888888888888888

"I don't get this" Jordan said to Nicole, the two were sitting in the conservatory doing homework

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I need help and you are older."

"So it doesn't mean I know what you are doing."

"Sorry. Where is Piper?"

"She is with Chris fighting a demon."

"Again?"

"Yes again."

"So we are home alone."

"Yes"

"They seem to do that a lot."

"So"

"Just saying. Why do they do it?"

"What?"

"Leave us alone."

"I don't know, they have to go fight demons and can't bring us."

"Why?"

"Because we are too young."

"But old enough to stay home along?"

"You know we might not be home alone."

"But there are no adults in the house."

"But Leo might be here."

"How do you know?"

"I don't"

"So then we are home alone."

"No… never mind."

"Piper has been fighting a lot of demons lately."

"She is a charmed one."

"I know, but she has fought like four in a row."

"So?"

"Well… I don't know." Jordan was about to open her mouth to say something else

"Would you be quiet, I want to do my homework."

"Sorry." The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes "I still don't get this."

"Oh my God, will you please…" Nicole stopped midway and looked around

"What, what is it?" Nicole jumped up and started to run into the kitchen, Jordan followed her

"Nicole tell me… Phoebe!" the two girls gave her a hug

"Hey, what about me?" Paige asked

"Paige!" the ran over to her and gave her a hug also

"I told you we miss you." Piper said

"Yeah we do."

"A lot."

"Yeah you trying being stuck in a house with a baby who doesn't say much, there two nuts..."

"Hey!"

"And a really neurotic Whitelighter." Piper continued ignoring them

"Yeah, how is my little buddy, Chris. Last time I saw him he wasn't in such good shape."

"Well he just lost his fiancée, you know, I don't blame him, it's huge."

Jordan looked away from the conversation, she didn't want to hear about Bianca and she didn't wan to start crying in from of them and have to explain everything. She looked over at the pile of clothes and wonder what they were doing with green goo. She was lost in thought staring at the goo when it started to move, and just as she was about to get up and see where it went when Piper picked them up waking Jordan from her dreams.

"Well, if were gonna hand out, I better change my clothes, I think I left some here." Phoebe said

"I'll go with you." Paige said, leaving Jordan and Nicole alone in the room

"Great." Jordan said hitting the table

"What?" Nicole asked

"I forgot to ask them if they could help me with my homework." Nicole shook her head

"What were you staring at?"

"Green goo."

"Green goo?"

"Yeah, look there it goes."

"What, I don't see anything."

"Come on let's follow it."

"Wait, but…" Jordan grabbed Nicole's arm and ran up the stairs following the goo

"Look, it's went into Wyatt's room."

"I still don't see anything."

"Great I lost it to Chris's shoe." No one paid attention to them except Chris, because Jordan was trying to turn his foot over, he pulled her down onto his lap so he could control her.

"We're not chummy," Leo said, "it's just has gone through a lot protecting Wyatt and I figured instead of doubting him I should help him."

"Leo when did you get here?" Jordan asked

"I've been here."

"Well you could have told me that."

"I did genius." Nicole said

"So what do you guys think? Do you like Wyatt's new room?" Piper asked coming into the room

"I like it; I just like my room too." Paige said

"And I like it, I just like my old room too."

"You should see what we did to the guest bedroom." Nicole said

"Yeah it's amazing."

"Another times, so where are my clothes?"

"In the attic, come on I'll show you." The sisters walked out of the room

"And while they do that, you can help me with my homework." Jordan said getting up from Chris's lap and pulled on his sleeve.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have stuff to do."

"Please, if I don't finish then I will get in twouble." She gave him the puppy dog look

"How about I help you with your homework?" Leo said

"Okay let's go." Jordan grabbed his hand and led him out of the room

"Where was he when I need him?" Nicole asked Chris

"Um… here."

"I know that, but he wasn't the one who had to listen to Jordan ask pointless questions." Chris started to laugh, "Stop laughing it wasn't funny." Nicole hit him on the arm

"Come on let's go save Leo from her."

"Do you get it now?" Leo asked

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Now onto the next sheet." Jordan jumped off Leo's lap and went over to her backpack and pulled out her folder.

"So how did it go?" Chris asked Leo

"Helping Jordan, fine."

"Yeah he helped me a lot; he actually knows the information unlike someone else I know."

"Hey I don't want to go that far."

"No, she is just mad at me."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to…" they heard Piper yelling for them, "Come on let's see what they want."

The four ran up the stairs into the attic to find Piper and Phoebe, but no Paige.

"Where's Paige?" Chris asked

"We don't know."

To be continued...


	4. Witchstock pt 2

"What do you mean you lost Paige?" Chris shouted

"Cool you lost Paige." Jordan said, everyone looked at her as is she was crazy, "Okay I'll shut up now."

"Well, it was really weir, I mean one second she was here and next second… poof." Phoebe said causing Jordan and Nicole to giggle

"It kind of happened after she put on a pair of Gram's old boots." Piper added

"I see." Nicole said

"Grams used to cast a spell on her clothes when she was younger." Leo told them

"Because that's normal." Nicole whispered to Jordan who laughed

"Wait you knew Grams when she was young?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, we crossed paths once or twice when I was a young Whitelighter."

"That must have been interesting." Nicole whispered to Jordan who nodded her head in agreement

"Eww." Piper said

"Well, I barley remember it." Leo said

"Huh."

"Eww." Phoebe said

"Huh-huh."

"I agree." Nicole said

"Me too, wait what are we agreeing to." Jordan whispered to Nicole who rolled her eyes

"Well, if the boots did belong to your grandmother, then we better summon her from the dead. Maybe she can tell us what happened to Paige." Chris said

"Okay, let's get the candles."

"Let's." Nicole and Jordan jumped up to go and follow everyone

"No, you two go downstairs and finish your homework." Chris said stopping them from going anywhere

"But Chris, it would make more sense to meet her now so there won't be any confusion later." Nicole said trying to reason with Chris

"No."

"Please." Jordan clasped her hands together and gave him the puppy dog face.

"Fine, but after you have to finish your homework, deal?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the two girls jumped up and down with excitement

"Now go do something use."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You know, if I hadn't taken over Paige's room, this never would've happened. This is all my fault." Piper said, while Phoebe was lighting the candles

"What's done is done." Chris and Leo said at the same time

"Okay you two really need to get a room." Phoebe said

"Hey, little kids in the room." Nicole said annoyed, she didn't want any of those sorts of thoughts in her or Jordan's mind.

"'Here these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide.'" Phoebe said, ignoring the little girl's comment

"Look, look." Jordan started pulling of Nicole's shirt who pushed her off

"Ah, we got a problem." Piper told Grams

"Well, you're not the only one." Everyone turned around to Chris, who had green goo crawling up him

"Orb out." Leo instructed him

"No, magic makes it grow. Summoning her spirit already gave it power." Chris said

"Oh, you must be Chris, the new Whitelighter. You know he doesn't look very qualified for the job." Grams said

"He's more qualified then you'll ever know." Nicole said under her breath

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, for heaven sakes, listen to them. We'll find a way to vanquish the foul thing later." Chris listed to this and he orbed out of the room and Piper blew it up into thousand of pieces

"Told you there was green goo, but does any one listen to me? Nooooooooo!" Jordan said sounding angry and annoyed

"And who are you?" Grams asked finally noticing Jordan and Nicole

"Nicole and Jordan."

"Right the rude one," Grams said under her breath, "And you are here because…"

"I don't know, we're just here."

"Okay, well anyway girls why don't we go downstairs and talk." And the three left the room

"And you two go finish your homework." Chris added, Nicole and Jordan let out an annoyed sigh and left the attic

"I don't want to do homework." Nicole said when they were doing in the conservatory

"Me either, come on let's go see what Piper, Phoebe, and Grams are talking about."

"You know, it really wasn't that hard because they deserve a shot at a normal life." Piper said as Jordan and Nicole entered to room, no one seemed to notice them

"They're not normal, Piper, and neither are you. When are you going to learn that?" Grams asked

"Well, I guess never."

"Look we are not alone." Jordan whispered to Nicole

"You mean you are not alone."

"All this over men. How many times have I told you? Men are utensils. You use them, wash them, and throw them in a drawer until you need them again." Grams said sounding annoyed

"Take not of that." Nicole told Jordan who pretended to write it down on her hand

"Shh. Everyone quiet." Leo whispered as he and Chris entered the room

"That doesn't sound food." Jordan whispered, Nicole put her finger to her lip indicating for Jordan to stop talking

"Okay, we're gonna need Paige. It took the power of three to vanquish this thing in the future." Chris said

"I don't remember it." Jordan said told Nicole

"That's because you weren't born yet."

"Good point."

"You were a flower child?" Phoebe asked Grams bringing Nicole and Jordan back to the conversation in front of them

"Yeah, well, don't rub it in. What's important is that Allen was killed by my best friend. I didn't know it then, but she was evil. And I walked in right after it happened." Grams said sounding a little annoyed

"Interesting." Nicole said

"Very." Jordan agreed nodding her head

"That's funny Grams a flower child." The two girls giggled causing Chris to notice them, but his thoughts were diverted to another topic when they were talking about him

"Well, why does he get to." Phoebe said

"Because I know what I am doing." Chris said

"Not from where I'm standing." Grams said

"Hey don't say that about Chris." Nicole said trying to stick up for him

"Yeah he's the bestest."

"I'll stay here with Leo, the newbie, and these two to contain the slime until you can bring Paige back to vanquish it. Okay?"

"See this is much more educational then doing our homework." Nicole said to Jordan when she thought no one was paying attention

"Nice try kid, but you still have to do it." Chris said

"But Chris."

"No buts."

"What about the green gooey stuff?" Jordan asked trying to help

"Yeah we need to contain the slime."

"No, I think it would be better if you two finished your homework." Grams said

"Why?"

"Yeah why, we are still learning just on a completely different topic." Jordan added

"Nice one Jordan." Nicole said surprised

"Thank you."

"But you still have to do your homework."

"Oh." The girls whined

"It would be helpful to us if you do your homework." Piper said getting down to their level

"How?" Jordan asked

"Well, that way we won't have to worry about you two and what kind of trouble you can get into."

"But we are normally good."

"I know, but will you do it for me?"

"Fine."

"Goo, and when we get be back I promise we'll tell you everything that happened."

"Okay. Come on Nicole let's go." And the two trudged off into the conservatory, Chris hitting them lightly on the head as they went

"Goo, now, that's settled, go, get dressed. You are going to the summer of love." Grams said

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why does it seem like I have so much home work." Jordan complained pulling out another sheet from her binder

"Because you do." Nicole said sound a little confused but knew what she was talking about

"But I really don't I'll I have left is science and math."

"Because we haven't been doing it and putting it aside."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Jordan and Nicole looked over to see Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Grams near the front door which had the green slime coming out of it.

"That can't be good." Nicole said

"Defiantly." They went back to their homework, but just sat their staring at each other

"Where is Chris?" Nicole said

"Here, are you two okay?" he asked sounding worried

"Yeah, but what was that sound?" Nicole asked

"A piece of the roof feel in."

"Well that's comforting."

"Come on let's go into the kitchen and see what we can do."

"You mean no more homework?" Jordan asked excitement was in her voice

"Yeah, I'll make up some excuse on why you didn't finish it. Now let's go." He held out his hand and helped them both off and they walked into the kitchen

"How do we get out?" Chris asked when they entered

"I don't know. Orb?" Leo said

"The last time I orbed, that thing almost swallowed me whole."

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen again." Nicole added

"What do you think Penny?" Leo asked

"I think love conquers all. I think that we should take the demon into our arms and make it feel safe."

"Yeah, that defiantly can't be good." Nicole said

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Jordan added

"Leo, could I talk to you for a second, please?" Chris asked

"Do you mind holding him for a second?" Leo asked giving Wyatt to Grams

"Of course. Come here, moonbeam."

"Wyatt. His name's Wyatt."

"Why did you call him moonbeam?" Jordan asked

"Because that is what I call all my grandchildren."

"Okay, that's a little weird."

"I think we should go now." Nicole and Jordan started to back away

"Yeah, homework seems like a good idea right about now."

"Let's go." And the two ran out of the room

"What are you two doing?" Chris asked

"Homework." Nicole answered

"Why?"

"Because we have to."

"I told you I'll make up an excuse for you. Now I want you to come with me."

"But we don't want to be with Grams." Nicole said

"Yeah she's weird." Jordan added

"I know, but the sister will find a way to bring her back to normal."

"I hope so."

"Now we need your help, I want you to find every kitchen appliance you can."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Okay." They jumped up and helped Leo and Chris gather the appliances and bring them into the dinning room

"Why isn't it attacking? It's like it cornered us and now it's just waiting." Leo said

"You want it to attack?" Nicole screamed

"Can we please go into the conservator and finish our homework?" Jordan begged

"Fine, but be alert anything can happen."

The two girls ran out of the room and quickly sat down to finish their homework. But as seen as they were about to start the power went out. Jordan screamed and ran to Chris who picked her up comforting the scared child.

"I don't like the dark." She said into Chris's shoulder

"I know, where's the fuse box?" Chris asked Leo

"It's in the basement. Find a flashlight in the laundry room."

Chris, still holding Jordan, walked into the laundry room and rummaged through the drawers until he found a flashlight. Then went over to the basement and opened the door to find a lot of goo.

"Leo!" he shouted

"What is it? What is it? He asked running to Chris

**"**The slime, in the basement feeding on the Nexus."

"How big was it?" Leo opened the door and he and Jordan looked down. "Big." Jordan screamed and buried her head farther into Chris's shoulder

"I'm scared." She said

"I know, don't worry everything will be okay." Chris said trying to comfort her and rubbing her back in a rhythmic motion. Leo looked at her with concern

"Will she be okay?" he mouthed, Chris nodded her head. The three walking into the living room where Nicole, Grams, and Wyatt were, Chris put Jordan down on the couch and Nicole ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I just don't like the dark, to many bad memories."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"We're going into the kitchen, you gonna come?" Chris asked and the two girls jumped off the couch and ran to join the others

"If the demon comes at us, I'll try and hold it off with this." Chris told everyone holding up two wires

"Not very comforting." Nicole said, Jordan nodded her head she was on the verge of tears.

"Is Grams suppose to be doing that?" Jordan asked, they all turned around to see her talking to the goo

"Penny, get back!" Leo shouted, but it was too late she had already gotten sucked up by it.

"Great, just great." Nicole said throwing her hands up and turning away Jordan was shaking in fear and the tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Hey, Jordan, it's okay." Chris said rushing over to her

"No it's not, everything thing is not okay!" Jordan cried into Chris's shoulder, "We are going to get eaten up just like Grams!"

"No we're not; we'll find a way to stop it."

"Do you want me to take her into the living room?" Leo asked, "I got Nicole to take Wyatt there."

"Yeah thanks, now Jordan I want you to be brave okay?" Chris put her down and looked into her eyes; Jordan nodded back, "Good." He whipped away her tears before Leo took her hand and lead her out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked as soon as Leo left the room

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I brought our homework thought it could help keep our minds off everything."

"Thanks." The two sat in silence afraid of what might happened, every so often they would hear strange noises causing them to jump

"They're back." Nicole said later

"What?" but Jordan's question was answered when she heard Paige they jumped up and ran into the kitchen

"Your back!" Nicole shouted as they entered the room just as Grams came out of the basement.

"yay everyone is back!" Jordan ran over to Chris who picked her up

"See I told you everything was going to turn out alright."

"Yup."

"So you feel better?"

"Much."

"How about you to go to bed, both of you have had a busy day." Jordan yawed and leaned her hand of his shoulder

"I'll give you a hand." Phoebe said talking Nicole's hand following Chris up the stairs. As soon as the were ready for bed, they were energetic.

"What happened to going to sleep?" Chris asked

"We're not tired any more." Nicole answered

"And I'm scared."

"Still?" Chris asked sounding surprised

"What are you afraid of?" Phoebe asked

"The dark."

"Yeah, the dank can be a pretty scary sometimes."

"Can you stay with me?" Jordan asked Chris

"Would it be alright, if I stay until she falls asleep." Chris asked Phoebe

"Stay as long as she needs."

"Then can I come down stairs with you?" Nicole asked Phoebe

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to be here and I have too much energy."

"Sure, you can say bye to Grams with us." She held out her hand and Nicole jumped out of bed and grabbed it, "Good night Jordan." And Phoebe closed the door behind her

"You aright?" Chris asked

"Yeah, just don't leave me."

"I won't."

"You pwomise?"

"Yes I promise." He put emphasis on the R in promise

"Good, good night."

"Good night."

"I love you."

"Right back at youkid."


	5. Chapter 2

"My head hurts." Nicole told Jordan

"Still?"

"Yes, still."

"You have to stop getting sick."

"I'm not sick, I'm just not feeling well."

"Well whatever you are stay away from me."

"You are so nice."

"I know, now lets go downstairs. We don't want anyone to come up here and freak out."

"Yeah, I think Piper would freak over the mess."

"We did let it get a little messy."

"A little, I say a lot!" the two laughed

"Girls are you coming down! You don't want to be late for school!" Piper shouted up the stairs

"Coming!" they grabbed their bags and ran down the stairs into the kitchen dropping the bags off at the door

"You're still here?" Jordan asked Phoebe as she and Nicole sat down, Nicole buried her face in her hands

"Yeah, why do you want me to go?"

"No, I was just asking."

"Oh, well I am leaving this afternoon."

"Do you have to?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why?"

"Because I have to get back to Jason."

"Who?"

"Where have you been for the past couple of weeks?"

"I don't know."

"Nicole are you feeling alright?" Piper asked breaking up Phoebe and Jordan's conversation, "I know Jordan talks a lot and we can barley get a word in, but you normally have something to say after her comments."

"Huh, what?" Nicole picked her head up from her hands and looked completely dazed. Phoebe went over to her and put her hand on her forehead

"You do feel warm." She told everyone

"My head hurts a little." Nicole said

"I thought is hurts a lot." Jordan said

"Thanks for caring."

"What, you didn't care when I hit my head on the gym floor when we played doge ball."

"When did you do that?" Piper asked

"Um, I better go before I get into any more trouble. Fell better Cole." Jordan grabbed her bag and ran out of the room

"Cole?" Piper said under her breath, but didn't give it any more thought because she heard Wyatt crying form his room, "Okay, I'll get Wyatt and you take Nicole to her room."

"Chris!" Jordan shouted

"Ready to go?" Chris asked orbing into the room

"Yup."

"Where's Nicole?"

"Sick."

"Again?"

"Yup… but… but… I called her Cole. And I told them about hitting my head on the gym floor."

"When did you hit your head on the gym floor?"

"I didn't tell you."

"No."

"Well it doesn't matter now, I called Nicole Cole!"

"It's okay, I guess. They won't really find out anything by using a nickname."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but try and only use it went she is around, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Goo, come on let's get you to school and on the way you can explain to me about what happened in gym."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Back in Nicole and Jordan's room Phoebe helped Nicole change into her pajamas and into bed.

"You guys really made a mess in here." Phoebe said tucking Nicole into bed

"Yeah, we kind of did."

"I'm surprised Piper let you keep it this messy."

"Well we're kids and kids are messy."

"I can see that."

"So how is everything going?" Piper asked coming into the room

"Good, I'm feeling better already." Nicole tried to get up, but Phoebe pushed her back down into bed

"Not so fast kid, you are still warm." Phoebe took the thermometer that Piper had brought in and placed it in Nicole's ear. "100, looks like you will be staying in bed."

Nicole sighed slightly annoyed that she could not do anything but stay in bed and sleep.

"Hey don't worry about it; I'll stay with you the entire time." Phoebe said pushing back the stray hairs in front of her face.

"Really you won't leave?" Nicole asked excitement in her voice

"Yeah, I'll call Jason and tell him I'm staying an extra couple of days."

"Yay!"

"Let me go do that now, and you try and get some sleep.

"Okay." Phoebe kissed Nicole on top of her head before leaving the room

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey honey are hungry?" Phoebe asked coming into the room

"No." Nicole said sounding very groggy

"Well are you up for some visitors?" Piper asked following her sister into the room

"Who?" but before they could answer Jordan came into the room "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked

"Better, how was school?"

"Lonely, we missed you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, oh and here is your homework." Jordan pulled out of her bag a bunch of papers

"Thanks." Nicole said not sounding happy, she placed the papers on the desk next to her

"Phoebe, your still here!"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Phoebe asked

"Nom why would it be?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why don't we leave you two to talk and we'll go start dinner." Piper said

"So, how was it?" Jordan asked as soon as Piper and Phoebe left the room, she sat down on the bed and crossed her legs waiting to hear what Nicole had to say

"How was what?"

"Staying home with Phoebe and Piper"

"Oh that, it was amazing they were so nice and I talked with them for hours."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Hey guys." Chris said coming into the room, "Nicole, how are you feeling?"

"Better." Chris put his hand on her forehead to make sure.

"You don't fell so warm so I guess you are telling the truth. So what were you two talking about?" he sat down on the edge of the bed

"My amazing day, you were lucky to have them alive to take care of you like that." Nicole said falling back against the pillow

"Yeah I forgot how food they were when it came to being sick."

"Fine, make me feel bad." Jordan said, Chris gave her a hug


	6. Chapter 3

"I just remembered why I hate missing school." Nicole put her pencil down on her paper and stretched her back.

"Why?" Jordan asked still doing her work

"Because there is way too much work to make up."

"Oh, yeah."

"Um, Jordan I think we have a problem."

"What?" Jordan looked up from her word to see a demon standing in front of them. They screamed and jumped up from the floor and tried to run away, but the demon kept coming closer. Just as the demon was about to hurt the Jordan threw her hands up and a blue bubble came up causing the demon to fly back. Jordan and Nicole screamed again as the demon got up and started to come towards them. They closed their eyes and Nicole threw a fire ball at him right before they were taken up by blue sparkles.

"Nicole, Jordan?" Piper yelled walking into the room where Nicole and Jordan where doing homework. She heard screams from the next room and ran into it, "What's going on is everything alright?" Phoebe and Paige came into the room soon after, but Jordan and Nicole paid no attention and kept jumping up and down screaming.

"What's with all the screaming?" Chris asked orbing into the room

"I orbed!" Jordan shouted jumping up and down in front of him

"You did!"

"Wait you can orb?" Paige asked

"Now I can, so happy." Jordan hugged herself

"Before any more questions, explain to me what happened." Piper said

"Well we were doing our homework, and a demon came." Nicole explained

"And we screamed." Jordan added

"And the he started coming closer and almost attacked us."

"And we screamed and I put my hands up like this," Jordan placed her hands up in front of her face, "And then a big blue bubble came and the demon went flying." She threw her hands away from her face.

"And then he got up." Nicole told them

"And we screamed again."

"We were really scared at this point and I threw a fire ball at him, yeah sorry about the table." The table Nicole was talking about had a big hole in it and the legs were falling off.

"And then I orbed."

"And that's the end of our story."

"Wonderful job of telling it." Chris said sarcastically, the two girls took a bow

"You know I never thought of you two as magical." Paige said

"What?" Nicole asked sounding confused

"Well, I don't know, I know you knew that we are witches and you came back from the future, but you didn't have any active powers. I guess I never put two and two together."

"So are you two witches?" Piper asked

"Well she's evil," Jordan pointed to Nicole, "And I'm good." She pointed to herself, Nicole hit her causing, "Well it's true." Chris laughed under his breath

"You can be pretty evil some times too." Nicole nagged

"Yeah, so…"

"Okay, stop fighting." Chris interrupted; he didn't want them to say anything about the future

"You know we never really got to know you two. We know that you are from future and your cousins and some how you know Chris. But that's about it." Phoebe said

"What do you want to know?" Nicole asked

"Normal stuff, and don't worry nothing that will effect the future." She reassured Chris who was looking a little nervous, "Just questions like, well… what's your favorite color?"

"That's an easy one yellow." Jordan told her

"Green" Nicole answered

"Good to know; now let's go find out some more." They all left the room, except Chris, he stood there thinking about how proud he was of Jordan and Nicole for using their powers against a demon. He knew that when it came time they would both be extremely powerful.

"One very important thing to know about Jordan, she doesn't have a brain." Nicole told the sisters as Chris walked into the room; he picked Jordan up and sat down putting her on his lap.

"That's mean." Piper said

"Well it's true." Jordan said

"You let these two say things like that about each other Chris?"

"I say it too, so it would be pointless to tell them to stop."

"No." Jordan all of a sudden said

"What?" Everyone asked getting a little nervous

"I left my brain in the future." Nicole hit herself on the head, everyone looked shocked

"I told you she has no brain." Nicole said the sisters' shook their heads, "We are very mean to each other."

"We can see that." Piper said not sounding too pleased

"I blame Chris." Jordan said

"Why?" Chris asked, Jordan turned around and gave him a quizzical look, "What?"

"I ran into a wall for you."

"You did what?" Nicole laughed

"Okay, next topic." Chris said before Jordan could get anything else in

"Yeah, um what's another topic, how about what do you like to do?" Phoebe asked

"Dance." Jordan responded

"Dance?"

"Yup, I'm a dancer, watch this." She got up form Chris's lap and started to do a well choreographed dance. When she was done she sat back down on Chris's lap.

"Wow, that was good." Phoebe said a little surprised

"Thank you."

"How long have you been dancing for?"

"Since I was like three."

"So you've been dancing for awhile."

"Yup, it's fun plus it gets out a lot of my excess energy, which you guys are very lucky you are able to see."

"Very lucky to see that." Paige said sarcastically

"Nicole what do you like to do?" Phoebe asked to other girl, she didn't want her to feel left out. She really started to like her and her strange way of doing and saying things, she reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Other than bothering Jordan, horseback riding."

"You ride?"

"Yup, I only started a few years ago, but I'm getting good at it."

"Sounds like both of you are very devoted." Piper said happy that there two young girls could already be so dedicated to something they love.

"Yeah, and Nicole you better tell them about band." Jordan said trying not to let anyone else hear, but it didn't work

"What about band?" Piper asked

"I'm in the school band, well the 4th grade band. I don't know how I got in it, but I play the clarinet." Nicole said

"Oh, okay then."

"Thought you should know."

"Well, thanks for telling us."

"No problem."

"So is there anything else we need to know about you two?" Paige asked

"Nope, that's about it." Chris said before Jordan and Nicole could say anything else

"Good, so we are going to go talk in the kitchen, and you two can go finish your homework." The sisters got up from the couch and left the room

"And Chris, since you were so nice before you can help us with our homework." Nicole said turning to him

"I don't deserve this kindness Nicole." Chris said playing along

"Your right you don't, now let's go."

"They are too funny." Paige said when they got into the kitchen

"Yeah, I can tell you they have come along way." Phoebe said kind of in a daze

"Along way from what?"

"The other day when Nicole was sick I went to see how she was doing and I got something from her, which is weird cause I never get anything thing from those three. But anyway I started to feel really scared and sad, but I didn't know why because it didn't look like she was having a nightmare, but I went closer to make sure nothing was wrong. Then I had a premonition I saw Nicole when she was and was playing with toy horses then she got up and went over to a man who pushed her away, but she kept on insisting that she wanted to show him something until he yelled at her."

"That's horrible." Paige gasped

"There's more, the last thing I saw was Nicole and Jordan in a dark alley they were huddled together shaking. At first I couldn't see why but then I saw someone coming closer and closer, I never got a good view of him, but he looked as if he was about to hurt them. They started to begging for him not to hurt them, but he laughed it off, and just as he was about to hurt them someone else came along and stopped him. But before I could find anything else out Nicole started screaming in her sleep."

"Wow, talk about a tough life." Paige said still shocked

"Yeah, looks like all three off them haven't had an easy life."

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you guys about. You heard out there how dedicated those two sounded to dance and riding. I think we should let them do it. After what I just heard I think they deserve it, plus it will help me to get them out of the house for an hour or two." Piper said

"Hey that's a really good idea." Phoebe exclaimed

"Well then let's go tell them the good new." Piper said and they walked out of the kitchen

"Let's just hope Chris likes it." Paige said

"I think he will, he is always complaining about their energy and he seemed proud of them in his own way."

"Girls we have something to tell you." Phoebe said

"What?" they turned around putting down their work

"How would you two like it if you could ride and dance?"

"I would love it" Jordan said

"Can we?" Nicole asked, Piper nodded her head

"Thank you!" The two jumped up and gave them all hugs, Chris smiled in the background, the sisters had no clue how happy they had just made them.


	7. The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell

I know I am skipping around, but I haven't seen the two episodes before this one so, but I must go on with the story! I hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey we're home!" Nicole shouted as she and Jordan entered the manor

"Um… what's with the head?" Jordan asked, pointing to the head that was sitting on the table

"We were just asking that too and also who is Gideon?" Paige informed the girls

"Alright all you people with lefts follow me," Piper demanded, "You wait here and you two… go do something productive."

"Come on let's go to our room and try and listen in on their conversation." Nicole told Jordan

"Good idea."

"Wait, you two shouldn't…never mind." The head said, but Nicole and Jordan ran upstairs before he could say anything

"There's a lot of yelling down there." Nicole told Jordan who was changing into her dance clothes.

"What about?" she asked, Nicole put her head to the floor to hear better, Jordan soon joined her

"I think Chris, wait they stopped."

"What are you two doing?" Leo asked orbing into the room

"Nothing." The two said quickly picking their heads up off the floor

"Well, anyway, we are going to magic school and Chris is going to stay with you and Wyatt."

"What's magic school?" Jordan asked

"I'll explain later."

"Does it have to do with the head downstairs?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Really?"

"No."

"I better go." Leo was about to orb away when Jordan stopped him

"One more question, do you think you could orb me over to the dance studio?"

"Sure, come on let's go." Leo took her small hand in his

"I'll tell Chris where you are see you later." Nicole said

"Thanks, bye." Leo and Jordan orbed out of the room, leaving Nicole by herself to cause her own trouble

"Whatcha doin Chris?" Nicole asked coming into Wyatt's room

"Nothing." Chris answered trying to avoid her

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Don't you have something to do?"

"No, it's Friday and I have horseback riding tomorrow."

"Go do something with Jo-Jo." Chris put Wyatt down in his crib

"She's at dance." Chris turned around to face Nicole

"Right, thanks for reminding me." He turned back around and started to pace around the room again, Nicole followed him.

"No prob, but since she ain't here you're my entertainment."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have something else to do."

"What save Wyatt, come on can't you take a break for like a few minutes, or at least till Jo-Jo comes back?"

"No."

"You know you haven't once stopped to hang out with me and Jo-Jo since we got here."

"Well I've been busy."

"I know but we… what's with the demon?" A demon had shimmered into the room

"I told you I had something to do." Chris started to push Nicole out of the room

"But…but…alright, alright I'll go. Stop pushing me." Nicole left the room slamming the door behind her

"Now where were we?" the demon asked, Chris turned around to face him

"Hey guys what's up?" Nicole asked as Leo and Paige entered the room, "Why is Piper a head?"

"Not now Nicole." Leo said putting Piper's head on top of the cabinet

"Ow. Easy, easy. Ow, easy, watch the hair." Piper said

"Sorry."

"Okay, this is getting weird." Nicole said, "I'm going somewhere else." She left the room, she could tell that the adults were happy that she left so they could take freely about what they were going to do.

Nicole went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge quickly glancing at the clock which read 6:00. "Chris." She moaned under her breath and ran up the stairs. "Chris!" she shouted entering Wyatt's room, but was ignored because everyone else was yelling at him.

"I trusted you, I vouched for you." Leo said angrily

"Chris." Nicole tried again

"Look just let me explain." Chris tried to defend himself

"Chris."

"Get out of here."

"Paige, please." Chris begged

"Chris!" Nicole shouted finally catching his attention

"What?" he shot back

"It's 6."

"So?" Nicole gave him a look, "Crap, I forgot again, come on let's go." He grabbed Nicole's hand and the two orbed out of the room and near Jordan's dance studio, "Go run in and get her." Nicole did as Chris instructed and went into the studio

"Is Jordan here?" she asked the lady at the front desk

"In there, are you here to pick her up?" she asked

"Yeah, we got a little distracted at home and then got stuck in traffic." Nicole half lied

"I understand." Nicole went over to the door and saw Jordan taping with another class, she caught her attention and soon Jordan was running out of the room and over to Nicole.

"What took you so long?" Jordan asked

"I'll explain later Chris is waiting for us outside."

"Bye Melanie." Jordan waved as they were leaving

"Where were you?" she shouted as soon as she saw Chris

"Sorry I had something to do." He told her

"That's always your excuse."

"I'm doing this for you too."

"Whatever just take us home."

"Why are you being so hard on Chris? It's not like it's the first time he come late to pick you up." Nicole asked, they were sitting on their beds listening to Simple Plan

"I know, but normally he at least knows what's going on now he doesn't seem to care." Jordan kept her eyes on the floor she hummed along to the music:

_We are the lost_

_The ones forgotten_

_And this time_

_The future is ours_

_It's in our hands_

"Yeah I get what your saying, but don't stay made at him for long."

"What happened now?"

"Let's just say Chris did something really stupid and everyone is still mad at him."

"I guess I have to lead in example to everyone else."

"And we don't want them to kick him out of the house for good."

"Hey, can I come in?" Chris asked sticking his head into the room, Jordan looked away

"Yeah I'm gonna go see if anyone needs my help, you two talk." Nicole ordered before leaving the room closing the door behind her."

"_We are the lost the ones forgotten _

_And this time_

_The future is ours it's in our hands_

_We are one._" Jordan sang

"Hey." Chris said

"Hey." Jordan answered not really paying attention

"What's up?"

"Not much, not like you care anyway." She sounded cold

"Hey, what's up with you? You are never that mean."

"Nothing."

"Look I'm really sorry about before."

"It's okay; really you were trying to save Wyatt." She got up from the bed

"No it's not okay, I can tell something is wrong." Chris grabbed her shoulder so she would face him

"It's just… never mind." She held her head down

"Jordan what's wrong? You never had trouble taking to me before."

"_We're the best thing you had _

_but you left us behind_

_We're the kids that you pushed away_" Jordan sang

Chris was a little hurt ever though he knew she didn't make up the words and they were just lyrics to a song. "So is this what it's all about?" he asked, "Me not seeing you as much as I use to?" Jordan nodded her head her eyes still not meeting his.

"Look I know I haven't been around much, but I'm doing this for you and Cole."

"I know." She sounded as if she was about to cry, "But can't you take a break? I miss you more than I did when you weren't home."

"I never meant to do that." He took her hands in his, "I love you and Cole so much, you two are all I have left."

"So why don't you spend more time with us?"

"I've just been so busy, but what do you say after we fix this mess the three of us will spend the entire day together?"

"Really jus the three of us?"

"_We are the lost the ones forgotten_

_And this time_

_The future is ours_

_It's in our hands_

_The lost the ones forgotten_

_We've got nothing to lose_

_Together we stand up tall_

_We are one."_

Chris sang, and at the end Jordan joined in then gave him a hug.

"Come on let's go figure out this mess, I'll give you a ride." Jordan jumped on his back and the two left the room

"So did everything work out okay?" Nicole asked as Chris and Jordan came down the stairs, Chris put Jordan down on the last step.

"Yup, everything all better told you I need to lead in example for the adults." Jordan said, Chris looked a little confused but knew better not to question their motives.

"Good cause we got lots of stuff to do, let's go into the kitchen Piper's head is still on the shelf."

"Wait, Piper got her head cut off?" Chris asked

"Yeah and there are a bunch of strange guys here too so lets go before someone finds us." They went into the kitchen not realizing that Paige was following them.

"What are you doing here?." Paige asked Chris

**"**I need your help." Chris said, Nicole and Jordan backed away not wanting to get caught in the middle

"My help? That's rich with what you pulled. Listen, I have enough juvenile delinquents to take care of. Thanks"

"Hey, please, just hear me out. I'm running out of time."

"Please Paige listen you have no idea how hard this is for us." Jordan begged

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that. Don't you see that's the only reason why I went to the demon. He can scan for evil. And maybe figure out who's gonna turn Wyatt since we haven't been able to."

"Okay, you're not making any sense."

"Paige, listen to me. I need you to trust me. And I need you to get Piper and Leo to trust me too, before it's too late." They heard screaming in the other room, "You two stay here." Chris ordered before he and Paige left the room

"I think we should listen this time." Nicole said to Jordan, who nodded her head

"This could take awhile."

"Yeah let's just hope that no one gets hurt."

"I don't want any more heads in the house."

"Same here

"Joey, Cole come with me." Chris said sticking his head in the kitchen before leaving, the two followed without asking any questions

"Where are we?" Jordan asked

"Magic school." Chris told them

"So this is magic school." Nicole said taking everything in

"Yeah, now come on we have to go find Phoebe."

"Where is she?" Jordan asked

"I don't know, that is why we have to go find her."

"Good point."

"I think she is having a vision quest, not really sure where that is but… Nicole where are you going?" Nicole started to walk really fast and in front of them in a trance like state

"I think we should follow her." Jordan looked up and Chris who took her hand and ran to catch up with Nicole

"In here." Nicole said still in the trance

"How do you know?" Chris asked

"I just do." They opened the door to see Phoebe lying on the ground, Chris ran up to her

"Phoebe, can you hear me? We need your help. Are you okay?" Chris asked Phoebe who was slowly waking up

"How did you know she was here?" Jordan whispered to Nicole

"I don't know, I just did. It was like something took over my body and lead me to her."

"Girls let's go." Chris shouted over his shoulder, they ran to catch up with him and Phoebe. When they did Jordan grabbed Chris's hand and Nicole grabbed Phoebe's.

"Oh, Phoebe, I'm so glad to see you, I was worried." Paige said as soon as they entered the house

"What's the matter? Didn't you trust me?" Chris said sounding hurt

"Or us?" Nicole asked

"Separate subject." Leo said, Nicole and Jordan moved away and sat on the stairs feeling sad and hurt

"I don't like them being made at Chris." Jordan whispered to Nicole

"Me either."

"It feels like they are mad at us.'

"Why?"

"Because we know stuff too, and I think it annoys them that we can't tell them. I'm just afraid that they are gonna kick us out of the house also."

"You know they wouldn't do that."

"I hope your right." The two girls sat on the stairs in silence listening to the conversation below them, but not really paying attention to what they were saying.

"What are you two doing?" Leo said noticing the girls on the stairs their heads resting in their hands as Paige and Phoebe went to Magic school

"Nothing." They said sadness in their voices

"Are you two just gonna mope?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do you think you are gonna move anytime soon?"

"No." Leo walked away he had no clue what was going on in their minds, but he knew something was wrong.

Nicole and Jordan didn't care they sat there on the steps lost in thought. They didn't even notice Paige walking into the house or Leo orbing out. They wouldn't have noticed Gideon being attacked either if he didn't orb them into their room.

"Why are we here?" Jordan asked Nicole

"I have no clue, but the door is locked."

"So we are stuck in here."

"Looks that way."

"Want to listen to more Simple Plan?"

"Sure." Jordan went over to the CD player and turned it on and _Shut up _started to play.

"What do you think they are doing?" Jordan asked when they next song came on

"I don't know something to do with a kid name Zac."

"I think we found a kid who hates school more then we do."

"Weird."

"I know.'

"No what else is weird, we didn't listen in on anyone's conversations since I got home from dance."

"Who would have thought that moping around could be a good thing."

"Go figure."

"Hey are you two okay?" Chris asked unlocking the door

"Chris!" they jumped of the beds and ran over to him

"What happened?" Nicole asked

"I think they have everything under control."

"Good now let's go." Jordan said pulling on Chris's sleeve

"Okay, but first I have to get something from P3." The three walked out of the house and into P3 hand in hand and into Chris room, they had no idea that Phoebe was following them

"Hey." Phoebe said closing the door behind her; they all turned around surprised to see her

"Hey. So did you come here to kick me out?" Chris asked a little nervous and angry

"Uh, no, actually, I came here to ask you a question."

"What?"

"I need you to be honest with me. No games, no running away, just the truth."

"Okay." Chris was getting a little nervous; he knew where this was going. Nicole and Jordan had no clue what was going on, but they could tell it wasn't good from the way Chris looked

"Are you Wyatt's little brother?" Nicole and Jordan were not expecting that, but they were happy that it was one less thing they had to keep secret.

"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." Phoebe looked shocked, she knew that it was true, but she still wasn't expecting it

"Are you still mad at Chris?" Jordan asked, she wasn't sure what she was thinking

"I don't know."

"Your not, you are too happy to be mad at your nephew." Nicole answered for her

"So does this mean we are not gonna get kicked out of the house?" Jordan asked

"Where did you get that idea from?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know you were just so mad at Chris and well I thought you were mad at us too."

"We would never kick you two out of the house, I better go."

"Please don't tell anyone, not yet at least." Chris begged

"I won't." she looked one more time at her nephew before leaving the room

* * *

Disclaimer: the song the in the italics in Simple Plan's song _One_ from their new album, and I have to give them credit for this wonderful song, you got to love Simple Plan!


	8. I dream of Phoebe

"Phoebe, I need your help." Chris said as Phoebe entered her office scaring here

"I've been calling for you all week. Didn't you hear me? And what are you two doing here?" Phoebe asked

"No school and we wanted to get out of the house and this is the only way we can get out without bothering anyone other than Chris." Nicole said

"For the first couple of days, yeah. Then I put you on mute." Chris answered Phoebe's other question

"You can put me on mute?"

"That's so cool!" Nicole shouted

"I had to, I was busy. Now, I need your help."

"Oh, yeah, and I need yours too, because you come here, you drop this bombshell on me, and you expect me to keep this secret? And I don't even know why I'm keeping the secret."

"She has a point there." Nicole said

"Nobody can find out Piper and Leo are my parents. It can mess with the whole future."

"Yeah, well, if you didn't want anybody to know, I don't know why you told me."

"She is right you know."

"I told you because you busted me, and I'm glad you did. I have been so focused on protecting Wyatt, I've completely forgotten about me. This month is my conception date."

"Your conception date?"

"That's where I've been. Oracles, fortune tellers, soothsayers they all say the same thing. If mum and dad don't screw, this month I'm screwed."

"Uh oh." Jordan said finally speaking up

"Okay, I'm just trying to get used to you being my nephew. I never hit on you, did I?" Phoebe said still not acknowledging the girl's comments.

"What? No." Chris said a little disgusted at the thought

"Oh, thank god."

"Can we focus here, please? Mum and dad need to have sex. Now who's gonna tell them? You or me?"

"Please, little girls in the room we don't need to hear this." Nicole said

"No, nobody's gonna tell them because we're not gonna reopen those wounds."

"Okay. So how do we get them back together?"

"W-we? There is no we here. We don't. You're the one that split them up. And why did you split them up?"

"Leo had to become an Elder to make room for me as your Whitelighter. It was the only way I could protect Wyatt from turning evil."

"You're unbelievable. I mean, the most kids who are the cause of their parents divorce actually feel guilty. And you're sitting here like it's part of your master plan."

"I'm sensing some real issues here."

"Hmmmmm I wonder why?" Nicole said sarcastically

"Oh, you're damn right there are issues. You can't just pop in from the future and play with people's lives because your big brother picked on you."

"He picked on the world, Phoebe."

"We already know that." Nicole rolled her eyes

"I'm not finished. Your parents were happy until you split them up. And now you want my help because you didn't think this all the way through?"

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Will you help me?"

"Please?" Nicole begged

"Pretty please?" Jordan added

"No. Oh, I don't know."

"If I'm not conceived in the next couple of weeks, I'll disappear forever." Chris picked up a letter off Phoebe's desk. "You are willing to help complete strangers. How about family?" Phoebe took the letter off Chris and had a premonition. "What is it? What'd you see?"

"A woman being attacked."

"Where?"

"In Arabia."

"Yay we are going to Arabia." Nicole said throwing her hand up

"Correction we are going to Arabia we are, you two are going home."

"You always take all the fun away."

"Stop your nagging." And Chris orbed them home before he and Phoebe orbed off.

"They always get to do the fun stuff." Nicole complained

"So we have bigger problems, you heard them about Chris ceasing to exist." Jordan said really worried, Nicole looked scared also

"Hey what are you two doing home I thought Chris took you out?" Piper asked coming into the room

"He did, but he had to go save some girl with Phoebe in Arabia."

"Oh okay then, well I am off on my date, Leo is upstairs with Wyatt so if you need anything."

"Thanks, have fun."

"Bye."

"Come on let's go to our room since there ain't much to do around here." Nicole said as they started to walk up the stairs

"I know we need more kid stuff like a soccer ball."

"Yeah, that would be great to play with right now."

"Hey what are you two doing home?" Leo asked as they passed by Wyatt's room

"Chris and Phoebe had to go save a girl in Arabia," they heard orbing from downstairs, "That would be them now." Nicole said without any emotion

"You two stay here I'm gonna go see what happened." Leo left the room

"Let's go follow him." Nicole said

"I could heal him, master. Your warrior needs his strength. My last master will be coming back for me." Jinny said as they came down the stairs, they saw Leo healing Chris's shoulder

"What's with the weird girl?" Jordan asked Nicole

"I don't know, but if we were there she wouldn't be in the house right now and Chris wouldn't have hurt himself." Nicole whispered back

"I think he's got it under control." Phoebe said

"Good idea, save your wishes."

"Wishes, sweet." Nicole said, Jordan nodded her head

"Did you get a good look at the demon?" Leo asked

"I did, and when we're done here I'll go up to the Book of Shadows and check it out. I also called Paige to see if she can keep an eye on Jinny for me."

"There is no need to guard me. Even if I was not bound to serve you I would do it anyway for sparing me from Bosk."

"Bosk?"

"My last master. He's cruel, even for a demon. And I would know. My bottle has been passed around from demon to demon for centuries."

"This is all very complicated." Jordan whispered

"No not really."

"That's terrible." Leo said

"You can not begin to know. That is why I got a message to Phoebe. I knew if she had my bottle she would wish me free."

"No wishes. I know all about Genies. You're tricksters."

"Not the one from Aladdin" Jordan whispered

"Yeah, he rocks."

"Listen, I gotta get back up there. You think you can handle this without Piper?" Leo asked

"Where is Piper?" Chris asked

"On a date."

"On a date in the middle of the day?"

"Yeah, Greg works nights."

"Greg, Greg. Greg, the fireman? You mean the one she's insanely sexually attracted to? Doesn't that bother you?"

"I'm sick of all this dating stuff." Jordan said

"I know what you mean."

"You think they would have learned by now, but no."

"You know, Chris, it's a little late for male bonding. Especially since I'm petitioning the other Elders to send you back to your time." Leo said

"What?" Chris said getting nervous

"What!" Nicole and Jordan shouted

"Wait, are you serious?" Phoebe said also nervous

"You look tense, master. Neck rub?"

"Wow that was completely random." Nicole said forgetting that she and Jordan were suppose to be hiding

"ven though Chris's intensions are good, his methods have put us all at risk. So, he's going back."

"You mean abandoning me again."

"Look, you did your job, you warned us about an evil that was after Wyatt. I think we can handle it from here." And Leo orbed out of the room

"I've gotta stop him."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Leo." Phoebe said trying to calm Chris down

"No, no, not Leo. Greg, the fireman. He's about to sleep with my mom." Chris orbed out of the room

"Please not that again." Nicole rolled her eyes

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Phoebe said, Jinny put her hands together and blinked causing Chris to orb back into the room

"Look he's back." Jordan pointed out

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Nicole sighed

"What just happened?" Chris asked

"Your wish is my command, master."

"Alright, where's the Genie?" they head Paige said and Phoebe and Jinny left the room to go talk to her

"Well this is exciting and you have no excuse for us not to be here because we have no homework and anything to do." Nicole bragged to Chris

"Don't worry I'll think of something."

"Yeah we know and last time you did I ended up being stuck in a closet." Jordan exclaimed

"Do you think we can do that again?" Nicole asked, Chris hit her on the head

"Well I'm off, see you guys later." Chris tried to orb but couldn't, "Okay that wasn't suppose to happen, I'm gonna go talk to Phoebe and Jinny now Bye."

"Bye Chris." Nicole waved

"We'll miss you!" Jordan shouted, "Wonder where he is going."

"Me too do you think you can orb."

"No, Chris hasn't been around to help me much, and I'm afraid to ask where I would orb to."

"Good point, man we don't have very good powers to play with."

"Well there was the time that you had the fire ball and you couldn't put it out."

"I remember that I through it at a tree and it had a big hole it after." The two girls laughed, "Piper and Chris are back."

"How do you know?" Jordan's questions were answered when she heard her and Chris fighting out Greg

"Come on let's get out of their way, I don't want anything bad to happen and we are in the room."

"Plus we can heard the entire thing from our room and not have them try to hid things from us." The two girls ran up the stairs and into their room and quickly put their ears to the floor

"Do you hear anything?" Jordan asked

"No, they stopped talking after the explosion."

"Were you two listening in again?" Chris asked coming in

"No." they said

"Where did you get that idea?" Nicole asked

"I don't know."

"What's with the bottle?"

"That is what I am going to find out, you two coming?"

"Yeah!" they jumped up off the floor and followed Chris into the attic

"Will you come out of there, please?" Piper asked Phoebe who was in the bottle

"I can't. I don't know how. Try commanding me." Phoebe said

"Uh, okay. Get the hell outta there."

"No, not you. My master." Chris walked over to the bottle a little confused

"You mean me?" he asked

"Well, yeah, you did pick up the bottle, didn't you?"

"Cause that makes sense." Nicole said

"Alright, get out of the bottle. I command you." Blue smoke came out of the bottle followed by Phoebe, everyone laughed,

**"**You look ridiculous." Piper said laughing

"I feel ridiculous." Phoebe moaned

"How am I supposed to get back to Greg now with this?"

"Forget about men." Jordan said

"Yeah they are stupid, look at Chris." Nicole said, luckily Chris didn't hear her

Is that all you care about? Would you look at me. I am trapped in pantaloons right now. Where is the mirror? Oh, and why do I always get stuck with the wig?"

"Trust me, you don't. Leo!"

"Have you ever noticed that Leo is the first person you call in your time of need?" Chris said, right before Leo orbed into the room

"Uh-oh." Leo said

"Yeah, right, uh-oh." Phoebe said

"I still can't believe you made a wish with a Genie. You know better than that." Piper said

"I thought she was an innocent. How was I to know that I was gonna unleash a demon." Leo picked up the bottle and started to read it

"It says so right here." Leo pointed out

"Oh, right, right there in Arabic." Phoebe said annoyed

"There's a warning label on the Genie bottle?" Piper asked

"Who would have thought." Jordan siad said

"They need to have a translation on the bottle so us normal people can read it." Nicole said

"Yeah. An ancient sorcerer condemned a demon into the bottle for not marrying him. It says whoever tried to free her they have to switch places with her. Missed a big one here, bud." Leo said

"You wanna pin this on me?" Chris asked hurt

"Leo, it's not his fault, it's my fault." Phoebe said trying to defend him

"Okay, I'm bored." Jordan said

"Yeah this isn't a very interesting conversation."

"Come on get to the good stuff already."

"You sure? Because we could always take our time with this plan, you know, keep Piper around just a little bit longer." Chris said

"Yes, master." Phoebe said

"Good, I'm glad you agree."

"Actually, I don't agree, but I-I can't... How am I supposed to take charge and take commands all at the same time?"

"Well, you won't have to. Chris is coming back up there with me. The Elders have agreed to send him back to his time." Leo said

"And this just turned from boring to bad." Jordan said

"What?" Chris said shocked

"You don't know what you're doing here, Leo." Phoebe said trying to defend Chris

"You don't belong here. And as your Whitelighter he's doing more harm than good."

"Do you like hate all of Leo?" Jordan spoke up everyone was shocked at what she said, "Did you ever think of what would happen to us if you sent Chris back or were you planning to send us back also or did you just forget about us?"

"Jordan let's go." Nicole said, and pulled her out of the room, "What was that all about?" she asked when they got back to their room

"I don't know I guess I was just really annoyed and I burst, should I feel bad now?"

"I have no clue I guess we'll just have to wait."

"I hate waiting."

"Me too."

"Yeah not gonna wait, let's go back upstairs." And before Nicole could protest Jordan left the room, "Hey is Leo mad at me?" Jordan asked when she saw Chris

"No, actually… well… I kind of made a wish and now he is all weird."

"Oh boy I'm afraid to ask anything else."

"I'm just gonna get some stuff ready so we can get Phoebe back to normal."

"You have fun with that."

"Hey so what is up with Leo?" Nicole asked as Jordan entered the room

"I have no clue, but you don't want to ask."

"So do you want to go see what is going on downstairs?"

"Yeah we got nothing better to do." They ran downstairs to find Piper and Leo asleep on the floor

"What happened?" Nicole asked

"I wished for Piper and Leo to have sex together, not to sleep together. You tricked me!" Chris shouted

"Please stop it with the sex talk and don't you go complaining about me saying sex because you are the one that keeps talking about it."

"You two sure are moody today." Phoebe said

"This is a mess. I've only got one more wish to sort this thing out, so if you don't mind..." Chris said holding up the bottle

**"**Oh, no, actually I do mind because Jinny could be here at any moment." Phoebe said

"You know what? I'll summon you when she does. I command you back into the bottle."

"When I get out this..." but Phoebe couldn't finish the sentence before she disappeared into the bottle

"So now what?" Jordan asked, but before Chris could say anything thieves came into the room and orbed them out

"Hey that was unfair!" Nicole shouted and the two ran back down the stairs, "Hey we missed all the good stuff."

"Not all of it look Chris and Paige are fighting."

"Do you think he is going to tell her?"

"Let's go find out." Nicole and Jordan ran up to them and hide behind the wall so they wouldn't been seen

"For Piper and Leo to sleep together." Chris said kind of nervous

"You! Oh my god, you are sick! What is wrong with you? You're disgusting!" Paige shouted

"No..." Jordan and Nicole laughed

"You are some creepy registered sex offender from the future."

"No, no, no..."

"Oh my god, you are so gross."

"I'm Piper and Leo's son."

"Pound it." Nicole said she held up a fist which Jordan hit with hers

"What?" Paige said a little confused

"They're my parents. I came back to save my family."

"You're serious."

"Yup." Nicole said and she and Jordan came out from behind the wall

"Now two people know this is so exciting."

"Look, I'm gonna orb over to Richard's, okay, and grab the bottle." Chris said

"No, you can't. He's, uh, he's crazy right now, he might hurt you, okay? I need to strip him of his powers. It's a whole thing." Paige answered

"Well, how's that gonna help?"

"Well, he's been corrupted by magic and if I don't strip him of his powers, I might not be able to save him. Who else knows about this?"

"About me? Just Phoebe as these two were lovely to point out before." Chris said pointing to Jordan and Nicole who waved

"Alright, you watch Jinny, I'm gonna go make this potion, okay?"

"Okay."

"And what are we going to do?" Nicole asked Chris after Paige left

"I don't know." Chris answered

"I wish we had a soccer ball." Jordan said

"But that would keep you guys entertained for about 5 minutes."

"So?"

"That's why you got the dog." Nicole pointed out

"Yeah, but he isn't here right now." Chris said

"I have an idea how about you teach me how to orb!" Jordan said

"No, I have to go figure out what to do with Piper and Leo, you are welcome to help me."

"Boy sounds like fun."

"Wish I could do that." Jordan whined watching Chris orb Leo and Piper onto the couch

"You will be able to." Chris said

"Yeah, but not till I'm like 14, cause you won't help me."

"Stop your complaining." They heard the doorbell ring

"I'll get it!" Jordan and Nicole shouted, they all ran towards the door, but it was Chris who opened it, Greg was standing at the door

"Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?" Chris asked

"I'm on a break. I came to surprise Piper." Greg said

"Oh. Little booty call, huh?"

"Chris!" Nicole shouted hitting him

"Is she here?" Greg asked ignoring their comments

"No, sorry, she's sleeping." Chris started to close the door but Greg stopped him

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, see for yourself."

"Follow me." Jordan said and lead him into the living room where Piper and Leo were asleep. Chris waved his hand causing Piper's head to fall closer to Leo's and Leo's hand fall on her shoulder. Nicole and Jordan tired not to laugh at what he did.

"Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?" Chris asked trying to be polite

"Uh, no, that won't be necessary" Greg said and left the house

"Nice one Chris." Nicole said

"Yes a very smooth move, I don't think we will be seeing him around as much." Jordan answered proudly at the work she saw before her, Chris smiled.

"Take me to the bottle." They all turned around to see Jinny with a fireball

"Girls will you please go upstairs." Chris said, the two didn't argue they were afraid of what could happen

"What do you think is going on?" Jordan asked

"I don't know, but I don't think anyone is in the house, well other then us and Piper and Leo."

"Think they are awake yet?"

"No, but let's go and check anyway." They ran down the stairs and into the living room

"Nope they are still in the same position as we last left them." Jordan said sitting down on the floor

"Well this sucks." Nicole joined Jordan on the ground

"Tell me about it."

"What are you two doing?" Chris asked orbing into the house with Phoebe

"Watching Leo and Piper sleep." Nicole said

"Why?"

"Because we have nothing better to do." They heard the grandfather clock chime

"They're not waking up. How come they're not waking up? And will you two get off the floor just in case they do get up."

"Would you relax?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, stop being so uptight." Nicole said

"Relax? I'm sorry, did you say relax? Because I'm about to disappear, vanish forever, cease to exist." Chris said

"Oh my god, you're so dramatic."

"Hey look they are waking up." Jordan pointed out

"Hey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, Piper quickly pulled away from Leo

"I think so. Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Piper asked confused

"Uh, I don't know, I swear. What's going on?" Leo asked also confused

"Arabic sleeping potion. Very strong, not good." Phoebe lied

"That's a good one." Nicole whispered to Jordan

"You mean Jinny did this?" Piper asked

"Who else?" Phoebe said

"Let's think about that…" Jordan whispered to Nicole who laughed

"Well, we've gotta stop her." Piper said

"We already did while you were sleeping. She's back in the bottle."

"See everything is all better." Jordan said out loud to everyone as Chris picked up the bottle handing it over to Leo.

"So that's it? It's all over?" Leo asked

"Pretty much. I mean, you still forgive me, right?" Chris asked a little worried

"Of course." Leo answered

"Good."

"I still wanna know why we all didn't die. What? I'm curious." Phoebe asked

"Wait you almost died?" Jordan asked

"See we always miss the good stuff." Nicole said to Jordan

"Oh, sure, you don't mind them knowing that they almost died but not that... Never mind." Chris said trying not to blow his cover

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked

"Jinny made a wish for the Charmed Ones to die and we almost did, but then we turned into ghosts and..." Phoebe answered

"Huh. So that wasn't a dream I had. I was floating over my body looking down at me and then, uh, you healed me."

"I did?" Leo said a little confused

"Yeah. I called to you when you were sleeping and somehow you must have heard me and you wouldn't let me go."

"Well, then that must be the reason why Phoebe and Paige's spirits didn't move on. See the wish was for all the Charmed Ones to die, so saving you must have saved them." Chris said everything made a lot more sense

"That was really sweet of you." Piper said

"Any time. So you wanna go with me to get Wyatt?"

"Sure." And the two orbed out

"Wait, wh... What about me?" Chris said

"I wouldn't give up. There may be hope for you yet." Phoebe said


	9. The Courtship of Wyatt's Father

Chris, Jordan, and Nicole were at the park passing a soccer ball between them, they convinced the sister's to let them get one and it seemed to keep them out of the house and out of the way. This time was different the many times that they had kicked the soccer ball around; this time could be their last. They were all silent except for the accessional sorry or I'll get it instead of the usual laughter that was in the air.

"We have to go." Chris said stopping the ball with his foot

"Why?" Nicole asked, she and Jordan ran over to him

"Phoebe called." Chris grabbed their hands and orbed them into the kitchen

"Hey. So how's it going?" Chris said a little hope in his voice

"Not so good." Paige answered

"What do you mean? What does she mean?" Chris started to get really worried

"We're running out of ideas." Phoebe answered

"Well, that's too bad because it has to happen today or I don't happen."

"Wait, today?"

"Yeah. I did the math. And if I'm not conceived by midnight tonight, that's it. I won't be born, which means I won't be coming back from the future to warn you about Wyatt turning evil."

"Yeah, see that time travel thing. Ooh."

"Hey, what about making a love potion and just, like, slipping it to them."

"No, we're not tricking your parents." Paige said

"Why not? I'm desperate."

"Aren't we all?" Nicole said, everyone finally noticed that the two were standing next to Chris holding his hands, Chris rapped his arms around and pulled them in close

"Hey, look, I have an idea. Call me crazy, but why don't we just tell them the truth?" Phoebe said hoping that they would listen

"Sure, let's give them a massive case of performance anxiety." Paige said sarcastically

"We're already out of options."

"And time." Chris added

"This is all too confusing my head is starting to hurt." Jordan said leaning closer into Chris, and then they heard a loud crashing noise coming from the other room

"Stay here." Chris ordered before he Paige and Phoebe left

"He has been saying that a lot lately." Nicole said

"I just hope it isn't the last time he says it."

"Hey, don't think like that I'm sure they'll find a way to fix everything."

"I just hope they're not too late." They sat down and put their heads in their hands staring off into space in complete silence.

"You know what?" Jordan said, breaking the silence

"What?"

"I think this is the longest amount of time I have gone without speaking."

"Yeah, I've been doing more talking then you for the past couple of weeks haven't I, surprised Chris hasn't said anything."

"He's been busy trying to save us."

"Still he normally notices the smallest change in us, especially you not talking, that is huge."

"Hey, Chris wants you upstairs." Leo said orbing into the room

"Thanks." The two jumped up and ran into the attic

"Hey Chris, what's wrong?" Nicole asked

"Nothing, I just want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can." He answered, "Come on we are going over to P3, I need to get some stuff from my room." He grabbed their hands and orbed out of the attic

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be out and about by now." Clarence asked surprising them

"Clarence, hey. Didn't hear you come up." Chris said

"Hi Clarence." Nicole and Jordan said trying to be cheerful

"Hello ladies." The two laughed, he always made them laugh, "You mind?"

"Please, come in."

"Beautiful day outside, isn't it? Clarence said trying to start a conversation

"Is it? I never really noticed. I've been too busy, uh, rechecking something."

"Whole world seems to be too busy now days. Nobody's got time to just enjoy their day anymore."

"Well, it doesn't get any better in the future, either. I mean, I imagine." Nicole looked up at him, wondering if he was going to blow their cover

"Future don't mean squat to me. I'm too old to worry about it. Shouldn't to you either. You're too young."

"Unfortunately, I'm kind of obsessed with it."

"Wait, shouldn't we be worried about the future, you know pollution and junk." Nicole said trying to aid Chris, Chris smiled slightly and shook his head

"You alright?" Clarence asked worried about him

"Yeah, yeah, I just probably need to eat."

"What you need is to get out of this hole. Get some sun, live a little."

"Believe me, I'm trying."

"Do that." Clarence left the room; Jordan went over to the door and closed it behind her

"That was close." Nicole said

"Yeah, come on let's go back to the manor and see if Paige and Phoebe finished the potion yet."

"Paige, I know, but there's only so much we can do. Especially now with that Darklighter out there. I just think that we have to face the reality that Chris's destiny might have been just to come here and warn us about Wyatt, and that's all." They heard Phoebe say as they walked into the attic

"Hey." Paige said, noticing them

"Oh my god, Chris, I'm so sorry." Phoebe said hoping that she didn't hurt Chris's feelings

"No, it's okay. I've actually been wondering the same thing." Chris said

"You have?" Paige sounded surprised, Jordan and Nicole looked at him a little funny

"Yeah. I've had the strangest feeling, like, I don't know, it's really hard to explain. But it feels like I'm, I'm floating, like I'm not really here, you know?"

"I know what you mean." Jordan said quietly, Chris looked at her very concerned

"Well, that doesn't sound good."

"Well, you have to fight it, we still have time." Paige said hoping to lighten the mood

"Not much." The scryring crystal stopped on the map and started to spin in its spot.

"I've never seen it do that before." Paige said

"Maybe that means there's more than one?I'll go get Piper." Phoebe said

"I'll go too." Chris added

"No, you stay here, okay. Finish the potion, when we come back your parents will be in the mood." Paige said to Chris, Paige and Piper were about to leave when they heard Jordan talking to Chris

"I don't feel so good." She said to him, he put his hand on her forehead

"You don't feel hot, what's wrong?" Paige and Piper came closer hoping that nothing was seriously wrong with the child

"I don't know I just feel weird and my stomach is bothering me."

"Do you want me to take her to their bedroom?" Paige offered

"No, I know what is wrong, but do you think you can bring me a blanket?" Paige orbed out and back in with a blanket, Chris lied Jordan down on the couch and put the blanket on top of her.

"Go to sleep." He told her as he kissed the top of her head; Nicole went over to the couch and sat down next to it on the floor.

"Will she be okay?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, just go and find the darklighter I'll finish up here."

Chris worked on the potion, every so often looking over at Jordan and Nicole to see if they were okay. He was almost done when he noticed that his arm was slowly fading.

"Um… I think we should bring Jordan down to your room." He told Nicole

"Why?" she asked

"I'm done here, and I think you'll be safer in your room." He lied, he didn't want to worry Nicole about running out of time, he carefully picked Jordan up and walked into their bedroom placing her down on the bed and pulling the sheets up over her, "You stay here with her just in case she wakes up, I'm gonna go downstairs and see if Paige, Phoebe, and Piper are back."

"Hurry up!" Nicole shouted as he left the room, she turned on the CD player quietly and started listening to Sugarcult. Nicole looked over at Jordan, something looked different about her. She decided to go downstairs and see what we up with Chris and if they found out anything yet. Nicole walked all around the house looking for Chris, but couldn't find him.

"Have you seen Chris?" Nicole asked Paige and Phoebe who were in the attic

"No sorry, how is Jordan doing?" Phoebe asked

"She is still asleep."

"I wonder what is wrong with her." Paige said, Nicole shrugged her shoulders, just then Chris walked into the attic

"Sorry, I don't mean to be pushy but..." he said, he was nearly invisible

"Yeah, we're working on it, we're working on it." Phoebe said "Sweetie why don't you go back downstairs and check on Jordan."

"Okay." Nicole said and slowly walked out of the room, but she didn't want to face Jordan she couldn't so she paced around the floor hoping that something good would happen.

"Darklighters!" she heard Chris scream and she ran up the stairs, but there weren't any darklighters around.

"What was that about?" she asked

"Nothing." Chris said he didn't want to worry her any more then he had to, "Can I talk to you for a second over here?" Chris led Nicole over to a corner of the room

"What's up?" she asked

"You have to listen to me okay and promise me you will not argue with me." Chris said getting down to her level

"I promise." Nicole knew where this conversation was going

"I want you to promise me that you will tell the sisters everything me in the future."

"Chris don't think like that." she whined, Chris was scaring her

"Promise me that you will be good and you will listen to the sisters and try and finish what I started here."

"But Chris..."

"You promised you wouldn't argue with me."

"That was before I knew what you were going to say." Nicole's eyes started to fill with tears, "I love you so much."

"Me too." Chris pulled her into a hug

"Piper's not here anymore, I can't sense her." Phoebe said as Chris and Nicole went back to them

"It's too late, and not just for Piper and Leo. Take care." Chris said before he vanished, Nicole let out a sob

"Chris?" Paige asked, but it was too late. Nicole broke down into tears and cried; Phoebe ran over to her and held the child.

"Nicole we are going to go to Magic School to try and get Chris back, why don't you go downstairs and see how Jordan is doing." Paige asked, when Nicole's crying subsided

"No… I… I… wa…a…nt t…t…o go w…ith to you." Nicole said whipping away her tears

"But you should stay here with Jordan." Phoebe reasoned

"No I want to go with you!" Nicole nearly shouted scaring Paige and Phoebe

"Okay, then let's go tell…"

"No, I want to go now!"

"Alright, we'll go" Paige said and orbed them to Magic school

"Phoebe, Paige." Gideon said surprised to see them, Jordan walked away and lied down on a couch. She didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone she just wanted to be alone and not have to worry about anything.

"I wish we were still in the future." Nicole moaned, she never thought that those words would ever come out of her mouth and she started to cry all over again. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she felt so someone putting their hand on her back.

"Nicole." She heard Phoebe whisper

"Mhh." Nicole moaned and tried to push her away, but Phoebe only tried harder and eventually woke her up enough so Paige could orb them away. Nicole was only half awake and paid no real attention to her surroundings, she slowly started to pay attention and saw that Piper and Leo were back, but the next thing she saw surprised her. Nicole rubbed her eyes with her fists trying to wipe away the sleep from her eyes, but when she opened them she knew she wasn't sleeping.

"Yes! I'm back!" Chris said

"Chris!" Nicole shouted and ran into his arms, then Nicole pulled Jordan into a hug, Chris rapped his arms protectively around them happy that he was back.

Chris was sitting in Jordan and Nicole's room happy that he still had time to be with them.

"I'm gonna go talk to the sisters." He said getting up from Jordan's bed

"We'll come with you." Jordan said, she and Nicole grabbed a hand and they walked out into the hallway to see Piper, Phoebe, and Paige talking.

"Is this a bad time?" Chris asked, Piper looked over at him. Nicole and Jordan smiled at each other and then looked up at Chris who ruffled their hair.


	10. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm not really sure what a plot is, but in this story you are not sappose to know anything things are sappose to be left opened ended. I'm not going to put any more actual episodes in and the story is almost over only 3 more chapters to go, so bare with me if you can all your questions will be answered.

* * *

"_Please stop!" Nicole ordered_

"_Yeah, stop it." Jordan begged, the strange man in front of them laughed at the little girls' feeble attempts to stop him from hurting them._

"_You know deep down inside you still care about us." Nicole said fear was in her voice_

"_I don't care about anyone!" the man shouted_

"_Yes you do deep down inside there is a part of you who cares." Jordan cried Wyatt threw electricity at the wall barley missing their heads; they both ducked their heads and screamed._

"_Don't tell me what I am like!" he ordered_

"_Stop it!" Another man shouted_

"_Look who it is, it is so nice to see you, it has been way too long." The first man said sarcastically _

"_Shut up and while you're at it stop picking on them."_

"_Why should I?" Nicole and Jordan moved closer together_

"_They are just little girls, they can' do anything yet."_

"_Not now, but they will."_

"_That's crazy, now leave them alone." The second man went to go help Jordan and Nicole, but the other man raised his arm and smashed him against the wall_

"_No!" Jordan shouted getting up_

"_Stay!" the first man ordered she sat back down, "Don't you know not to mess with m?" he threw the second man against the other wall, "You are so pitiful." He threw him against the floor_

"_Stop it!" Nicole cried, but he didn't listen and threw the man against the floor again_

"_Stop it now!" Jordan shouted running into the man causing him to loose his concentration. He turned around and have her an evil look and started to walk towards her backing her up into the wall. Jordan started to scream and sank down to the floor covering her body with her arms and closing her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen. She could hear him laughing and opened her eyes to see him gaining power with an evil smile on him face._

"_This is too easy." He laughed, Jordan screamed out in fear right before Wyatt was about to attack her…_

Jordan jumped up in bed; she was breathing heavily and sweating, the dream still fresh in her mind. She was shaking really hard and was surprised to see that Nicole was still asleep. Jordan didn't want to wake her, but she was scared out of her mind, the dreams always did. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so quietly she got out of bed and left the room.

Piper was down stairs in the living room sitting on the couch thinking. She was still in shock over the fact that she was pregnant and that the neurotic Whitelighter was her son that she was pregnant with. Piper felt angry at him for lying to her, but at the same time she couldn't help but fell proud that her son had come back to try and save his older brother. She felt awful too for the way she treated him and he didn't give them one sign that he was hurt. Piper was about to go to bed when she saw a small figure walking through the hallway. She moved closer to see Jordan running her eye with a small fist.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked, she saw Jordan jump, but that wasn't very unusual to see.

"No where." Jordan answered her voice sound a little shaky, but she kept on walking

"Doesn't look like you are going no where." Piper quickly walked in front of Jordan and saw that her eyes were red, "Hey what's the matter?" she suddenly became extremely concerned and came down to her level.

"Nothing." Jordan's voice cracked and she started to shake

"You sure?" Jordan nodded her head her eyes filled with tears; Piper rapped her arms around the girl allowing her to cry into her shoulder. "Shhh, its okay." She cooed, she could feel her damp skin and knew that she was really shaken up. "Its okay, everything is going to be alright, come on let's go into the living room." Piper picked Jordan up, surprised at how light she was and sat her down on the couch next to her. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Jordan whipped the tears away from her eyes, "I had a bad dream." She said her voice still shaky

"About what?"

"Nicole and I were in the alley and he was trying to hurt and we begged him to stop, but she just laughed. Then my daddy came and tried to get him to stop hurting us. But he wouldn't listen and then he started to hurt my daddy and we tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. And then… and then… and then." Jordan started to cry again and Piper quickly pulled her in close. "It was scary I don't like that dream."

"I know, but it is all over now, no one is going to hurt you." Piper said soothingly rubbing her hands up and down the child's back. "Why don't you tell me about something happy, like your daddy he seems like a good guy?"

"He's the best; he was always there for me. I love him so much and he told the best bed time stories." Jordan started to sound a little happier

"Why don't you tell me one?"

"Okay, my favorite one is about the future. My daddy told me that in the future everything will be good and it will be safe to go outside and play and nothing will try and hurt me. I will know my entire family and my uncle won't hate me. We will all be happy and I will have a good home where everyone protects me."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah and the best part is my mommy will still be alive and we will be one happy family, the three of us together." Jordan yawned and snuggled closer into Piper closing her eyes.

Piper ran her fingers through Jordan's hair as she fell asleep in her arms. Piper heard to familiar jingling sounds of orbing and looked up too see Chris, she put her fingers to her lips, indicating for Chris to be quiet.

"Is she okay?" Chris whispered

"Yeah she just had a bad dream."

"Again?" Chris sighed

"This has happened before?"

"Yeah, poor kid, she had them almost every night there for awhile. They slowly started to become less frequent. We thought they were gone for a while, but everyone once an awhile…"

"Well she is fine now." Piper moved her arm letting Chris pick her up

"We had a nice talk though, she told me about her dream and her father."

"Oh."

"Sounds like she really loves her father, they must have a really special relationship."

"You have not idea."

"What happened to her mother?"

"Died in labor."

"Must be hard on her, and her father."

"Extremely." Chris ordered them up stairs into the bedroom and put Jordan down on the bed." Piper cam over and tucked her in a placed a kiss on her head, and then she went over to Nicole's bed and did them same thing. She looked over at Chris was caressing Jordan's hair; she went over to him and placed a comforting arm around her son's shoulder. The two went to leave the room, but before they did they stood at the door was watching the two girls sleep peacefully.


	11. Chapter 5

Second to last chapter, everyone's questions should be answered, so enjoy!

* * *

"This is unfair." Jordan said to Chris and Nicole

"What is?" Chris asked

"That you get to tell everyone about who you are and we don't get to tell them anything about us."

"Yeah, this is kind of unfair." Nicole agreed

"It could change the future." Chris said trying to reason with them

"We have already changed the future, and what happens later when we are born? They are defiantly going to remember our names and it would be very strange, we might not have the same name." Nicole reasoned

"Can't we at least throw a little confusion around the house, you know give them a few hints?" Jordan asked

"Why not." Chris said giving in to them

"Then we could tell them." Nicole said getting excited

"No." Chris told them

"We'll try not to, but we can't promise you anything we do have a tendency to let stuff out." Nicole said sneakily and the two ran out of the room.

"Have you seen Cole?" Jordan asked Phoebe

"Who?" Phoebe asked, she was a little apprehensive.

"Cole…Colie… Nicole."

"Oh Nicole," Phoebe was relived, "no sorry I haven't."

"Kay thanks anyway, Cole! Cole! Colie!" Jordan shouted running up the stairs, "Oh there you are."

"Ready to do it?" Nicole asked

"Yup, let's go downstairs."

"Ready, set, go."

"Have you seen him?" Jordan asked trying to sound convincing

"Who?" Nicole asked also trying to be convincing

"You know…" she did a hand gesture

"Chris?" Jordan nodded her head, "Why don't you just say his name?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Piper was in the next room and she could hear Nicole and Jordan fighting, something they never did unless they were joking. But this time it sounded real, so she ran into the, room followed by her sisters, to see what was going on.

"Well it's not like you call Phoebe Phoebe." Jordan yelled

"So?" Nicole asked

"I don't see what the difference is."

"There is one."

"Then what is it?"

"Umm…" Nicole couldn't come up with an answer

"See there is no difference between you calling Phoebe Phoebe and me…"

"Okay stop fighting." Piper said, the two looked over at her

"What were you two fighting over?" Paige asked, Jordan and Nicole stood in silence stood in silence not know what to do.

"Over my name." Phoebe said trying to think they would fight over such a silly thing. "How Nicole never calls me Phoebe…that makes no sense." Nicole and Jordan tried to hide their smiles hoping that someone would get it, "But true I don't think she has called me by my name, why?" Nicole raised her eye brows, "No…but…how…are you?"

"Hi mommy!" Nicole said, Jordan smiled

"Wow, you're my…wow." Phoebe said in shock

"Cool right." Nicole was obviously very happy

"Okay, but what about you." Piper said to Jordan

"I can't tell you." Jordan said

"But Nicole did."

"She didn't tell you, you figured it out. And I never said you couldn't figure it out."

"You two are cousins right." Paige asked, Nicole and Jordan nodded their heads, "So that means you are either mine or Piper's daughter." Jordan did nothing

"But she calls you guys by your first names." Phoebe reasoned remembering the argument before

"Think back." Jordan told them

Phoebe listened to her and thought back to the first day they meet the girls:

"_And you two are?" Piper asked pointing to Nicole and Jordan_

"_We are…umm…cousins?" the two girls look at Chris for approval_

"_In simplest terms, yeah."_

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled

"What is it?" Chris asked orbing into the room; he saw the mischievous looks on Jordan and Nicole's faces.

"Are all three of you from the same future?"

"Yes." Chris said nervously, he knew where this was going

"And how old are you guys?"

"Twent-two."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Wait, but that means…oh no…but."

"What, tell us what is going on." Piper ordered

"Jordan is Chris's daughter." Phoebe said, Jordan clapped her hands together

"Okay, we'll talk more later, but now I have to talk to these two." Chris said and grabbed Nicole and Jordan's shirts before orbing out

"I thought you said you weren't going to tell them." Chris said angrily

"We didn't, they guessed, all we did was give them clues. You never said that they couldn't guess" Nicole told him

"Still, they know."

"So I like it that they know, I don't like lying."

"I know, but they shouldn't know."

"Well it's a bit late for that now." Nicole pointed out

"I know that too which is why I am writing a spell so they will forget."

"What!"

"Sorry, but I have to."

"Can we al least tell them what they want to know?" Nicole pleaded

"Please daddy." Jordan begged

"Fine, let's go, I don't exactly know how far back the spell will go so we don't want it to take to long." Chris walked as Jordan and Nicole skipped in front of him down the stairs

"Hi grandpa." Jordan said to Leo

"Do you have to tell everyone?" Chris asked annoyed

"Yes."

"I think you defiantly confused Uncle Leo." Nicole said

"First grandpa and now uncle, what is going on?" asked a very confused Leo

"Well, you see, I am Phoebe's daughter and she is Chris's daughter."

"Wow."

"I know, confusion, right?" Phoebe said coming into the room, "So are you guys gonna tell us more or what?"

"Yup let's go." Nicole grabbed Phoebe's hand and they went into the living room where Paige and Piper were, they sat down on the couch across from Chris and the girls

"So what do you want to know?" Chris asked

"How about your real names." Piper said

"I feel like I'm on trial." Jordan said leaning over Chris

"Be quiet, Nicole Penny Halliwell, I think."

"What do you mean you think?" Phoebe asked

"It's complicated, but that is the one I will go with at the moment."

"Okay."

"Well my name is Jordan-Elizabeth Patty Halliwell." Jordan said helping Nicole out

"You have two middle names?" Piper asked

"No, my real name is Jordan-Elizabeth, but no one calls me that not even when dad is really mad at me."

"You don't need to say that." Chris said

"But it's true."

"Wait, why two first names?" Leo asked getting them back on topic

"After her mother." Chris said sound a little sad, Jordan leaned into her father and he rapped an arm around her.

"How did it happen?" Piper asked remember the conversation she had with Chris the night she comforted Jordan after her nightmare

"She had an accident at the beginning of her third trimester, and she lost a lot of blood and slipped away." Tears formed in Chris's eyes

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"What, why?" everyone was a little shocked

"Let's just say I wasn't having that great of a birthday."

"Yes, but it came out with a wonderful result." Jordan said holding her hands up framing herself.

"Now onto Nicole." Phoebe said, "You're not my daughter from my vision, right?"

"No." Nicole's voice got quiet

"So who is she?" Nicole, Jordan, and Chris look down at the floor

"My older sister, Mel."

"Is there anything wrong with her?" Phoebe asked getting worried

"Yeah, well let's just say she and her dad weren't too pleased when they found out you were pregnant with me."

"You two don't have the same father, so then who is yours?"

"I shouldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"You might get mad."

"Why would I?"

"Think."

"You guys really like making us do that don't you?" Nicole let out a little laughed, but she still worried look on her face. Phoebe did as instructed but she couldn't think of anything.

"Think name." Nicole said seeing that her mom was having trouble.

Phoebe repeated Nicole's name in her head saying it over and over again slower each time she said it, but then she remembered her conversation with Jordan earlier that day. "Cole." She finally said out loud

"You got to love those one night stands." Nicole said nervously, "You hate me now don't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I am half demon and Cole is my father, and Mel and her dad don't really like me."

"Come here sweetie," Phoebe operand her arms, Nicole welcomed the hug, "I could never hate you, you are my daughter and I love you no matter who your father is."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Phoebe kissed the top of Nicole's head before she went back to sitting on the couch next to Chris, "But now I understand why you didn't know what your name was. But what I want to know is why Mel and her dad hate you."

"It's kind of complicated but I had to live with them and they just kind of ignored me."

"Why did you have to live with them?"

"He took her when, well, we can't tell you that." Chris said

"We didn't meet until I was in first grade, he didn't want me to know anything about my family." Nicole said

"Why would he do that?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know."

"How did you three meet then?"

"My neighbor is friends with me and Nicole and one day I was over at her house, but no one knew who I was and I didn't know about them so no one gave it any real thought." Jordan told them

"Then I cam to pick her up and Mel answered the door and it all went downhill from there." Chris added

"I wasn't able to move in with them he didn't think Chris was suitable to take care of me, but I some how ended up being over there a lot more then my house." Nicole said sounding a lot happier

"Wait, Chris did you live with any adult while raising Jordan?" Piper asked

"At first grandpa, he helped me with everything, but towards the end I was on my own."

"Fine just make me sound like some test." Jordan said, "I feel so used." Everyone started to laugh, Chris nudged the girls and they knew that their time was up

"Time be frozen, time be stopped, turn back the clocks so this will be forgot." They said, the spell took effect and everyone was out of the room except for the three of them

"Do you think they will remember anything?" Jordan asked leaning into Chris

"I don't know."

"I hope so I liked calling someone mom." Nicole told them, Chris pulled Nicole and Jordan in tight.

"I just got really tired." Jordan yawned

"Me too." Nicole agreed and they all closed their eyes and soon they were fast asleep

Piper, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe all cam downstairs to see Chris, Nicole, and Jordan sleeping peacefully on the couch, Chris's arms hanging protectively over the girls

"Look how cute they are." Paige whispered

"I know, I almost don't want to move them." Phoebe said

"We really should, they have school tomorrow and we don't want them to be tired." Piper reasoned

"True."

"Okay Paige you and Phoebe can take them up to their room and we'll take care of Chris." Piper and Leo moved Chris's arms so Paige could orb Nicole and Jordan upstairs. When they were gone Leo loved Chris so he was lying down on the couch, Piper then got a blanket and covered their son.

"He looks so peaceful." Leo whispered to Piper

"I know, it must be hard for him to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, come on let's go help Phoebe and Paige."

"I'll be up in a sec." Leo said and orbed Piper into the girl's bedroom. She saw that Paige and Phoebe had already changed the girls into their pajamas and were putting them to bed. Piper went over to Jordan and tucked her in before giving her a kiss on the head.

* * *

Nicole and Jordan woke up the next morning to find themselves in their own beds. They were a little confused, but then remembered the events from the night before. They slowly got out of bed and got dressed before heading downstairs, they really didn't want to have to face everyone. They went into the kitchen to see Chris drinking coffee.

"Morning." Chris said, he gave Jordan a kiss on the head

"Morning." They said and sat down next to Chris who did not say anything else

"Good morning everyone." Phoebe said cheerfully

"Morning."

"Why the sad faces?"

"Tired."

"Hey have you two eaten anything yet?" Piper asked coming into the room

"No."

"Well you should eat something, why don't you two finish getting ready and I'll fix something up for you."

"Yes Piper." Jordan said getting up

"What happened to grandma?"

"You remembered?" Jordan asked getting excited

"How could I forget me granddaughter?"

"I don't know."

"We could never forget you two." Phoebe said giving Nicole a kiss on her head

"Quick go get ready you don't want to be late for school." Piper said, she saw Chris smile as the two girls ran out of the room, "Wow you're smiling."

"Is that a bad thing?" Chris asked

"No, I like it; you should do it more often."

"I'll make a note of it."

"What are you thinking about?" Piper asked putting her hands and his shoulders

"How you just made Nicole and Jordan's day. You have no idea how long they have wanted to tell you, I'm surprised they didn't tell you sooner."

"It looks like you did a good job raising them."

"I guess I did, or I hope I did."


	12. Epilogue

"You two sure you are gonna be okay?" Piper asked, Jordan and Nicole

"Yes." They said sounding a little annoyed

"And if something goes wrong you will come right back." Phoebe told them

"Yes."

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Leo asked

"We are sure; everything is going to be fine." Nicole said trying to reassure the adults

"We are going to miss you two." Phoebe said hugging her daughter

"Why you are going to see us again in a few years." Jordan said

"It will be like we never left, or for us it will be like that." Nicole told them

"One last hug before you go." Piper said, and everyone hugged the two girls one last time

"We better go before you think of something else to keep us here." Nicole said after she hugged Paige

"Yeah, see you guys in future." Jordan said, Leo threw a potion at the triquetra making it glow. As the sisters said the spell the two girls walked through the portal…

* * *

"Then a big demon with glowing red eyes started to attack. They tried to stop him, but he just kept coming back. He started walking towards them coming closer and closer and closer until he was standing right in front of them. They could smell his foul breath as he stood there getting ready to attack, he drew out and sword and …" 

"Then you, Uncle Wyatt, came along vanquished the demon and became ruler of the world, the end." Jordan said annoyed

"Where did you come up with that?" Chris asked

"I don't know."

"Defiantly not in her brain, that's for sure." Nicole teased

"Ha ha very funny."

"But I do have to say Jordan does have a point," Mel said coming to Jordan's aid "Your stories are getting very redundant. You need new material cuz, I mean who are they, can you at least give the names, and you also need more suspense something that will pull us into it so we will…"

"BOO!" Jordan shouted making everyone jump, "That was a good one."

"Kids dinner!" they head Piper shout, they all got up from the floor and started to walk down stairs

"See, aren't you glad you came Mel?" Wyatt said putting his arm around his cousin

"Oh yeah, so happy."

"Guess what guess what," Jordan shouted bouncing up and down in front of the adults, "I sacred everyone even Wyatt."

"What are you talking about, you didn't scare me." He said

"Sure that's why you jumped and screamed like a little girl." Nicole said back, everyone laughed except Wyatt

"I think I am getting good at scaring people, I might even be better then you Wyatt." Jordan bragged

"Well don't get to excited kid, you still have a long way to go."

"You can think that." Wyatt was about to say something when Nicole came behind him and poked him on the sides causing him to jump.

"Now that was a good one." Jordan said as she and Nicole hit each others' fist

"I'm gonna get you two…"

"But you got to catch us first!" Jordan shouted and she and Nicole ran out of the room, everyone started laughing at Wyatt who tried to catch the two girls but they just kept running away. He finally gave up on running and orbed into the same room where Jordan was, his back was turned giving her to advantage to hide behind a very confused Leo.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Hiding from Wyatt, now stand still." Jordan was trying to stay behind her grandfather, but it didn't work Wyatt found her and she ran out of the room laughing and into Chris's arms who turned her upside down.

"Got you!" Chris shouted and started tickling his daughter

"Let me go!" she screamed

"No, hey dad do you think you could take her for me?" Chris asked and handed her off to Leo, Jordan was struggling to get out, but Leo had a strong grip on her

"Do you know where Nicole is?" Chris asked

"No." Jordan said still trying to break free

"Could you please at least try and find her."

"Colie!" she shouted

"Please don't yell we have her here." Phoebe said, and walked into the room holding Nicole's hands behind her back

"How much sugar have you two had today?" Paige asked coming in with Piper and Mel

"None." Jordan answered, she had stopped struggling

"Finally someone caught them." Wyatt sighed, everyone started to laugh

"Come on let's go eat." Piper said and everyone followed her out of the room

"I can't understand why you would have wanted to miss this Mel." Wyatt said sarcastically

"You kidding me, I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

* * *

The End

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read the story andreviewed it, I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
